the willow tree
by Bloodrose4560
Summary: Willow a Thirteen year old girl faces many challenges and Trouble. She is called the Jabber Jay at school and everyone wants to be her friend because of her mom's past. The Capitol Rebels are after her, and she meets a rival that is planning to kill her, Will she face them all or live in a life of misery * you will find some mistakes but no worries I'll fix those later on*
1. Finnick

my mother slowly braids my hair carefully as I sing "deep in the meadows under the willows" my mother looks down at me with a smile "there you go Willow " she says. I ran to my father "dad can I get some bread for Finnick'' I ask him. his bright blue eye stare at me ''yes you can but no hunting or you'll be in great big trouble" my eyes look at him back ''fine'' then I grab a piece of bread then headed out into the woods.''Finnick'' I cry out ,the woods were dark and cold my pale fingers tremble ,then some one grabbed me from behind I kept kicking and I tried to scream but there hands were over my mouth and eyes ''ha-ha relax Willow its me''

Finnick's hands released me ''you're an idiot '' I said to him angrily ''anyways are you ready to hunt '' finnick asked me with a smile ''yep'' I answered ''then lets get to it ''we walked deeper into the woods where my bow was hidden ''willow do you have some bread'' he looks at me with his brown eyes ''of course I do why'' I asked him but then I heard a rumble, it must have been his stomach and his mouth was open as if he was about to talk ''never mind here ''I gave him the bread ''did you dad make it'' he asked while taking a bite of the bread ''no I did'' he looked surprise ''really I thought you only made burnt bread '' he laughs, I ignored him. '' we're here'' I stopped him then I slowly went to grab my bow and my arrows which were stashed in the tree and Finnick grabbed his trident.


	2. The Bakery

"Finnick we can't go anywhere to far my parents are watching me more carefully because of last time" I said to Finnick, then he puts his hand on my shoulder " don't worry Willow we'll be fine " his hand was icy cold like the woods "if I get in trouble Finnick I'm blaming everything on you" I put my index finger on his chest and then I slowly walked deeper into the woods waiting for sounds. The only thing I can hear is my heartbeat until I here a ruffle of leafs moving ,I get my bow ready to shoot and Finnick right behind me, the noise came closer and closer and a deer came out running and I quickly let go, the wooden arrow hits it straight in the heart .The deer collapse, Finnick was running to the deer and pokes it a few times with his trident to confirm it was truly dead "nice Willow'' Finnick said to me ,I came running over there to get my arrow. I slowly pull the arrow out it was deep but I finally got it out and the arrow was bloody. "Willow can you teach me how to use a bow '' I heard footstep coming closer "my parent hide the deer quickly" I ran to the tree where I hide my bow then I carefully put in the great big gap, I made a little door so I can cover it up and my parents won't find out that I've been hunting. I lock the door shut and ran back to Finnick, he stood there waiting for me. ''where did you hide the deer'' I whispered to him ''I'll tell you later now let's do something so they won't get suspicious "he whispers back. I hum to myself thinking ''lay down on the leave and think of a joke quickly'' Finnick slowly does what I said I laid down beside him "Willow" I hear a woman called, must of been my mother "mom" I called back then I see my mother running to us "there you are I almost had a heart attack why didn't you say anything before you left" I stared at her with my blue eyes "I told dad, didn't he tell you" I answered "your father left to open the bakery so he probably never had a chance to tell me, Willow remember to come back before dinner" my mother walks away and I look over at Finnick "that was too close "he said to me "have you ever wondered what happened in our parents past" I ask him, he looks back at me "yes, but haven't we learned that in school already" he answered '' but have you ever wondered what happened to your father" I asked Finnick "well yah" his brown eyes stared at me " do you want to continue hunting" he asked me , I hum to myself "I got something better in mind, follow me " I quickly get up and start to run while Finnick is following me "so where are we going " he asked me, I smile" you'll see"

We finally reached the bakery "come on Finnick" I said as I open the door "I'm coming'' he said and he finally comes inside "dad I'm here " I can see my dad running to me "Willow I need your help making some bread and Finnick you can help too'' my dad goes running back to the counter to help the line of customers so I quickly grab two aprons and handed one to Finnick. "how do you make bread Willow" he asked me while I lead him into the kitchen "I'll show you the process don't worry" he puts on his apron "I'm not worried" he smiles "ok so we'll need warm water, yeast, milk ,shortening, flour, salt, sugar" I went to grabbed the milk, sugar and salt while Finnick grabs the rest. We put everything on the counter, suddenly Finnick throw some flour on me "FINNICK'' I yelled and grabbed the white flour and throw it back "hey" he said and his sandy blonde hair was now white, we keep doing this until my dad came "WILLOW what happened here" he yelled at me , I bowed my head down , then Finnick said "sorry I got a bit carried away" I left my head up to see Finnick and looks at and smiles and then I look over at my father he seemed less angry, I sigh in relief "why don't you guy head home I'll take your aprons and put them back" I quickly take off my apron and handed it to my father and I headed outside. A few moments later Finnick comes out "what'd he say" I ask him "oh he said not to do that again that all" I look at him I can tell that my father said more but he didn't want to tell me so I didn't ask "lets get the deer before the wolfs do" I told him.


	3. Capitol Rebels

My dark hair cover in flour , Finnick was dragging the deer by its feet. We're almost at the Hob, so what about it want to help me find out more about the past Finnick" I said, Finnick looks over at me and he stops walking "Ok so when do we start" he said, I smiled at him "after we sell this thing " I pointed at the dead deer, and then we continued walking." Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise" I sang until we reached the hob "Finnick look for a woman named Citlali Moretta" I told him ,so we searched then I found her "Citlali over here" I yelled waving my hand ,her green eyes looked at me and she came this way. Citlali's black hair in a bun "hi Willow what do you got for me today " she asked , I pointed at the dead deer "so what do you got Citlali" she looks at me "well I got a winter coat ,rope, arrows, and a knife" she said to me I look back at Finnick "what do you want '' I asked Finnick "I'll take the winter coat" he said ''I'll take the knife" I told Citlali ,she went to get the items we asked for and she came back a few minutes later with a brown rabbit fur coat and a silver knife with a black leather cover on it, I carefully touch the warm leather cover with my cold pale fingers and then I grabbed the knife, Finnick tried on the coat to see if it fits. A strange man stared at us ,he has blue spiky hair and tan skin, I hope he isn't a Capitol Rebel. Capitol Rebels believe that we should still have the games and the want revenge for killing President Snow. I gripped Finnick's shoulder and my knife, then I whispered "I think a Capitol Rebel is looking at us Finnick" he looks at me, he grabbed my arm and runs as fast as he can I look back at Citlali and waved" thanks for the knife" I said. Finnick's hand grips my arm so hard that I start to cry but I keep it in we head into the woods, I look back the man was running "Finnick he's following us" I yelled , my heart raced and Finnick ran faster. My arm is numb and purple , I look back again but the man was gone "Finnick he's gone" I said , he immediately stops running and he let's go of my arm, my arm was purple and had a red hand mark "s-sorry" he says while catching his breath "he was definitely a Capitol Rebel" I said , he's back against an old tree "let's go to the library" he said

We searched for books based on the games, but we found nothing surprisingly so we decided to look for thing in my basement. We walked to my house slowly, I have a feeling that the Capitol Rebel was still following us "you have that feeling too" Finnick asked me, I nodded, I held onto my arm that Finnick held onto and looked down. Finnick looked at me worried "what's wrong Willow" he whispered '' its the Capitol Rebels that all'' I said to him, he sighs, it was silent "Willow are you sure your ok" he asked "I'm fine Finnick" I answered but the truth was I wasn't, what if they come, what if they hurt the me or the ones I love just to get revenge, it's hard being the mocking jay's daughter, everyone trying to be your friend and fighting over you just because of my parents and no one wanted to be my friend for me except for Finnick. "Willow Mellark I know something's bothering you and I demand to know what it is" he protest as he stands in front of me and had his hands on his hips "it's nothing MOM" I smirk at my answered, Finnick turns all red which made me laugh "mean but at least it made you happy" he said. We reached my house, knocked on the door. I see my little brother, Gage "Gage where's mom" I asked him, he looks at me surprised, I guess it's because I usually come late "she went to the bakery to help dad" he said, I walked into the living room "Gage, Finnick and I are going down to the basement, so if you need anything just call me" I said while pat his long golden blonde hair "ok" he quickly goes up to his bedroom like always, I always wondered what he did in there. Finnick goes down into the basement, soon I come down two. Old and dusty, lanes of boxes covered in cobwebs, it gives me Goosebumps just looking at it "Willow over here " the box said ''the dark days'' in black marker and it was filled with books and tapes but I guess these will be useful then I look at a book sitting on top of my small rocking horse from when I was five, I open the book it was a diary filled with word in black ink and it said Katniss in the first page "Finnick check this out" I said and Finnick comes running towards me and he stops and looks at the book " wow where did you find this'' he said "well it was on top of my rocking horse from when I was five'' and I tapped the old horses head and it goes back and forth slowly.


	4. Nightmare

I hear the door to the basement open "Willow" it was Gage "what do you want Gage" I asked " Mom's coming, I just wanted to let you know" I look at Finnick "ok" I said the door to the basement closed "we better get what we need and go" I said he carried some few boxes and we headed out "Gage I'm heading out just so you know" I yelled, no answer, he was probably drawing, when he draws he goes into a mode where he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings I'm kind of jealous because he draws beautiful artwork. we headed out into the woods. "Finnick their following us I can feel it" I say, my heart raced, scared, fearing many things, I can't think this way, my fears will eat me alive. We stop at the oak tree, it the oak tree where I hide my bow plus if the Capitol Rebels came for us I have room to lock them away "Willow, do you want to see this one" he grabs a book that says "Tributes of the 74th Hunger games" on the cover we turned to the front page it had the tributes and their District. I look at district 12 , I see my mothers and fathers name, I look at it over and over, my heart beats louder and I hear footstep "Finnick do you hear that" I whispered, he look at me "Willow are you sure your ok" he says with his hand on my cheek "yup" I said, I guess I'm stressed out and all, but I'm scared, really scared now that I know that the Capitol rebels are watching us "Finnick, lets put the books away now" I said holding my key to the tree door, he sighs. "Ok, then open the door" he said, I slowly put the key in the lock then turned it and it open itself, Finnick carefully puts the box inside and then he closes it.

Wind blows hard, it is fall after all but it so close to winter, the sky turns yellow as the sun sets in the horizon Finnick puts on his coat while I have a beat up leather jacket, we walk to my house for dinner. My braid comes undone because of the weather and my hair drenched in water from the rain earlier, I knock on the door and I see my mom "come on in" she said, I came running in so does Finnick and we sat by the fireplace and drank hot coco that my mom made. I slowly go to sleep.

**Finnick's P.O.V**

Willow sleeps on my shoulder, she had a long day today she deserves the rest. Willow didn't act like herself today which worries me, I guess she afraid of the Capitol Rebels now that she knows that there watching us and it's not safe now, I wish she had a normal life. Everyone at school tries to be her friend just because she is the mocking jay's daughter but I didn't really care about that, Everyone pushes her around like a Ping-Pong ball, fighting over her. I don't think anyone should be treated like that, I look down at her, she sleeps peacefully "I better get going" I said to her parents "Finnick you can stay here, its terrible out there" her mother said so I stay put on the couch finishing my hot coco, suddenly Willow screams and starts to cry and her parent come over as fast as possible.

**Willow's P.O.V**

I screamed and sobbed "What's wrong Willow" my mother said while putting her hands on my shoulders "they were after me" I said, Finnick rubs my back gently "who were after you " my father asked, I stopped crying "the Capitol Rebels they were after me and the killed" I started to cry again ''who was killed" my mother asked "t-they killed you and d-dad, g-gage , and, and F-Finnick" I put my hands over my eyes and cried "its ok it was only a dream" Finnick said while patting my back. My parents go up to their bedroom while I stay here with Finnick,I drank some of my hot coco and covered my self in my blood-red blanket which reminded of the nightmare I had tears stream down my face "It was only a dream Willow" Finnick said "only a dream" he smiled, wiping the tears off my face.


	5. Willow Sweet Willow

"but it felt more than that Finnick, it felt so real" I cried quietly so my parents can't hear, Finnick puts his hands on my shoulders "look Willow I'm I dead" he asked me, I look at him "no" I answered" see it was a dream Willow, a bad dream, that's all" he said, we both grab our hot coco, we watched some movies, I fell asleep once more hoping that the nightmare would come again.

Finnick's POV

Willow falls asleep once more , I carried her up to her bedroom then I set her down on the white bed in front of me. I stroke her dark brown hair gently then whispered " good night Willow" I exit the room and head back down stairs, I cover myself with the red blanket and I thought about Willow's dream "no it was all just a dream, that could happen in real life" I whispered to myself, I try sleeping but I can't so I just lay there, I went upstairs to check on Willow, I sit at the edge of Willow's white bed, tears stream down her face and I slowly put my hand on her soft cheek and I wipe them away, I fear she's having the same dream, I shake her gently to wake her up "Willow same dream again" I asked her while she sits up "yep how'd you know" tears still stream down as she speaks " when I came to check on you, you started to cry a bit" I say, she rubs the tears on her face "oh" "you can go back to sleep now" I smiled at her and she lays down gently a closes her sleepy eyes I brush my lips on her cheek and whispered once more "good night Willow." I laid down on the couch and blushed about what I just did, ok I like Willow but it isn't a big deal or is it. I drift off into a peaceful sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Willow's POV**

I wake up get changed , and eat breakfast, my daily routine each morning. " Willow, Gage , breakfast is ready" I come downstairs really fast and smell eggs and bacon, I see Finnick at the table eating his breakfast, I sit next to Finnick and I eat away. Gage comes running downstairs a few minutes later, my mother soon comes and eats after putting the dishes away, I finish quickly and so does Finnick. we put are dishes away and we headed outside. The wind seemed to calm down over night, the ground was slippery, I almost fell but Finnick caught me " hey Willow would you like to hang out at my place this time" he smirks at me, I've never been inside Finnick's house so I guess why not "ok lets go " I say while smiling. *sorry it was short


	6. We're Not Safe

The house was huge and brown, it's so beautiful I guess Finnick has a nice taste for colors. I smile and Finnick looks at me confused " why are you smiling" he says in happy tone, I laugh "oh nothing but I bet you want to know" I answer "of course I want to know" we entered his house. I gasp at the house it was sure pretty "oh wow, it's so pretty, why haven't you brought me here Finnick" he turn red, I never seen him blush either " w-well I-I um" I look at him, he coughs "well, um why were you laughing" he grins, he's no longer red "my question first Finnick'' I stick out my tongue " well I don't know, I guess it's because I simply don't feel comfortable when people are in my house" he says, his cheek are a rosy pink color " it never felt right when my mom" he stops speaking, he's usually not in his house because it was lonely, it takes a lot of courage to start a new life. "Any ways the reason I was laughing was because I thought of something that you'll never know" I grin, he smiles back "oh really I'll get the answer to that someday" suddenly there was a knock on the door "Willow go upstairs and hide, don't ask any question, I'll tell you later" he whispers in my ears, it gave me chills, I have so many questions but he'll tell me everything later. I did as he said and I found a hidden room and I hid there. voices and noises came from downstairs which worried me, I want to see what was going on, I wanted Finnick to explain everything.

**Finnick's POV**

The strange man who was chasing us, appeared "where's the girl" I looked at him confused, I hope this works anything just to protect Willow, "what girl" his face stern and his purple-gray eyes stare at me, he punches my nose " you know the girl, your friend, we watch over you guys all the time Finnick" I look at him surprised " how the heck do you now my name" blood trickled down my nose, I punch him back which caught him off guard, ok Finnick here's your chance. I jump onto him pinning him down and I sit on his chest, I punch his face 5 times "don't act so idiotic Finnick, we know about Willow, we know everything about you guys because we watch you" he pushes me off his chest which made me hit the floor. I fell so hard I couldn't breath or talk but I mange to get some word out "you will never succeed" they will never get Willow I thought he punched my eye and then he searched my house while I laid there, blood covered my fist and I could barely see, I was weak yes but I'm strong. I get up on my feet "hey ugly you're not done with me yet" I say , I grab his shirt collar, I bring him closer "tell the Capitol Rebels that they will never succeed and if anyone asks what happen tell them that Finnick did this " I say, he attempts to punch me in the face once more, I caught his fist and he gulps, I threw him outside and I locked the door "Willow'' I yelled "you can come down now" I head straight to the kitchen sink and I washed the blood off but sadly I can't cover up the black eye, if I tell Willow what happened she'll have more nightmares. Willow comes running down the stairs, what do I say.

**Willow's POV**

I see Finnick with a black eye and a bloody nose "Finnick what happened" I run over and I see blood coming of his hand into the sink "Willow really don't want to tell you" I look at him "why not " he dries his hands "I'm scared that it will give you nightmares" his face all beaten up "tell me any ways Finnick, tell me" he puts his hands on my shoulder and looks at me straight in the eye " the Capitol Rebel that was chasing us, he came here I told you to hide, I knew because I found a note saying that there coming here and I didn't know when, or I didn't no who so when they knocked on the door I had a feeling they were here to hurt you" his hands came off my shoulder ,his face sadden "their watching us Willow they know how we are, were not safe and there after us, they want you Willow" tears stream down both of our faces. " I'm sorry Finnick" he looks at me confused "if you weren't my friend none of this would never happen to you " I say, Finnick's word wouldn't get out of my mind "were not safe."


	7. My Willow Tree

I tremble in fear " I'm sorry Finnick" he looks at me confused "Willow no need to be sorry, I wouldn't want to be anything less" he lifts my chin up and smiles, but I frown ,I don't want Finnick to get hurt because of me, I leave to the door " bye Finnick" his face in shock and sorrow "bye" my eyes filled with water as I shut the door, I ran back to my house hoping he doesn't chase after me but he doesn't. My heart-felt sick, leaving a friend for their own good. Water filled my eyes but I keep them in as I knock on my door, I run up to my room quickly to avoid question. Sweet warm tear run down my face "Willow, is something wrong" my mother knocked my door "yes" I answer, she opens my down slowly "Willow what's wrong" I cry " the Capitol Rebels want me mom, and they hurt Finnick badly today" I see his face all beaten up brought me to tears because its my fault " I had a feeling this would happen" me mom strokes my hair gently "PEETA" my mom yells, I hear someone run up the stairs , my dad comes in quickly "whats wrong" my father says "the Capitol Rebels want Willow" my father closed his eyes and sighed.

**FINNICK"S POV**

My heart-felt heavy, tears ran down my face, I put on my coat and headed outside. Willow was the only thing on my mind like she can't get out. I head to Willow's house hope I can calm her down, I remember what her father said to me, I hope he still not angry but that doesn't matter now. The wind was heavy, I can barely stand, I can barely see Willow's house. Rain started to pour, the wind gets heavier each second,I push myself to walk, it gets harder to breathe "stupid fall" I knock on the door loudly, I see Willow's mother opening the door so I can get in. It was warm "Willow's in her room Finnick" her mother said to me, I ran upstairs and I knocked on her bedroom door "Willow, it's me Finnick " I wait for a few minutes but then I hear her say "its open" I turn the knob slowly and open the door. Willow's dad gives me a stern look when we past each other, he exits the room as I run up to Willow " I said bye" she says crying "but I can't" I say as I sit beside her, she looks at me but then she looks away, her hair in a side ponytail with a little bow at the end, I give her a smile but she doesn't smile back all I see is tears on her face " Finnick I don't want you to get hurt" she says " and I don't want you to die" I say, she looks at me and she hugs me and sobs on my chest, I gently rub her back "Finnick I'm so scared, I can't hold it in anymore, I'm scared to death Finnick" she says " I'm scared, I'm scared that they will hurt you and my family" her hands grip my shirt and her head against my chest "Willow" I whispered, she looks up at me, her bright blue eyes filled with tears "Finnick, I don't want to live this way anymore" she whispered "Willow, we don't get to choose how we live, do you think I want my mom dead" I say, I was brought to tears " no" she says "sometimes the bad events that come we have in our life gives us something good afterwards, like you" I add, we stay there hugging each other in silent, I wish we can stay in this moment. "Your completely right Finnick" she says, she stops crying, 'you did good Finnick' I thought to myself "Finnick don't let go just yet, I still need your mothering nature " she says, we both laugh, we stay there for a few minutes then she let's go, she's asleep and I smile and tuck her in bed, I kiss her forehead and whispered "good night, my Willow tree" I close the door quietly and slowly, I blush and headed downstairs "Finnick we need you more often when Willow cries" her mother said "what's she doing now" her mother asked "sleeping" I say, I sit on the couch "hot coco?" she asked me "sure" I answered, I brush my bangs back. Willow is the only thing I thought of, only her and everything we have done together 'definitely a good exchange for my mother' I thought 'my Willow tree.'


	8. School

Hi guys this story is an important scene because there's important new important characters. By the way this is in the present not the past. Enjoy

**8. School**

"Willow come sit with me" everyone shouts at lunch, I sigh in frustration, I walk over to Finnick with my tray filled with food " I wished they will leave me alone" I said, then I see Claus walking over "leave me alone Claus" he sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, Finnick looks at him " I'm sorry Willow but I can't " he smiles and I look away in disgust, I try nudging to get his arm off but he holds me tightly "so jabber jay how are-" I growl in frustration "don't even say it Claus" I yelled. Finnick looked at me with wide eyes, he knew I never yelled before during school. The cafeteria grow quiet and everyone looks at me, I turn red and headed out into the hallway. Claus grabs me from behind pins me against the wall "what the heck" I say his eyes close as he leans in, I try getting out but he has me pinned to the wall which hurts so much. I see Finnick out of the door, then he sees me pinned against the wall and Claus trying to kiss me, Claus picks up my chin and his lips against mine. His hands didn't budge while I try to escape. Finnick pushes him away as he sees me struggle "are you ok" Finnick asked, I shook my head then Clause look at Finnick annoyed "what's your problem" he says angrily "shouldn't I be asking you that question" Finnick yells, Finnick looks over at and sees I have trouble breathing I cough, Claus looks over at me "will whatever my deed is done I kissed Willow Mellark" he walks away.

Class has started and I keep getting asked if I can sit with them Finnick is in a different class then me. I see a bespectacled boy with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes sitting by himself reading, I decide to sit with him "Hi" I say cheerfully, he looks at me quickly and blushes "h-hi" he says nervously the bell rang as class started. Notes come my way each saying the same thing go out with me or be my friend I groan quietly the boy looks over at me "umm s-so your the Willow r-right" he asked, I nod "I-I feel b-bad for you having to go through this e-everyday" he whispered another note comes by I don't read it I simply crumple it up "yup, so what's your name" I whispered back, at first he mumbled "sorry didn't quite catch that" I whispered smiling "...Mason" he says, the teacher looks over at us and we look down at our book, she gives us a suspicious face but we manage to pass, we both quietly laugh. "so your not one of those people because I'm" Mason interrupts me and says "your the mocking jay's daughter no I'm not one of those people" he whispers, I smile. forty-five minutes has past then the bell rings "finally, hey Mason I know we just met but do you to come over at my place" he looks at and blushes "I-I um... I don't... no..um I-I'm not sure" Mason looks pale as he pushes the bridge of his glasses "come on it will be fine" I smile he looks down at me "fine" he sighs as I squeal "by the way, my friend Finnick is coming too" his eyes widen "F-Finnick coming t-too" I look up at him and nod "why what's wrong with him" I asked "nothings wrong with him, it's just that I'm kind of shy" his face red "come on you weren't that shy with me why not with him" he goes silent as we walk to my house. My backpack filled with books "so, what's your favorite color" I smile "umm... I guess silver, how about you" he answered "well that a tough one but I'm going with yellow" I look at him "know it's your turn to ask me a question" he hums to himself "what's your favorite thing to do" I whistle " I like to sing and hunt practically but don't say anything to my parents about hunting" I sigh "w-why n-not" look over the other direction "because they don't allow me, I don't know why but they just don't, I got in trouble because they found out" he rubs my back "ow " I yelp "I'm s-sorry were you hurt there" he asked, I nod, I was hoping I forgot but all it did was haunt me.


	9. Rivals Reunion

**Rivals Reunion**

"W-Willow can I ask what happened" I nod "Claus pinned me against the wall" Mason looks down "Well that's Mason for you" I was shocked at what he said "are you guys friends" I looked him in the eye and he looked away "Well not exactly, he's ...he's my brother" "you guys look nothing alike" he changes the subject "is that your house over there" he points at gray two story building "yup" we walk one the rocks on the wet soil.

I knock on the white door, it opens and mason and I walk in and we sit on the couch and Gage runs up to his room, A knock on the door, I get up and open the cold door "Finnick!" I yelled. Finnick comes in and sees Mason then gives him a stern look and curses "What the heck is he doing here" I guess they must know each other "F-Finnick" Mason whispered his face turned red "ok, how do you guys know each other" I yelled, but they ignore me and Finnick runs over and grabs his collar. Mason looks terrified as Finnick gets ready to punch him "can someone tell me what's going on" I yelled, Finnick drops Mason, Finnick looks over at me with a sad face as Mason drops to the floor and gasps for air. I run over to Mason and help him up " I-I better get home" Finnick runs out of the house, Mason stands up weakly " I better get home too Willow" he left as soon as he finished the sentence. I'm left there standing in front of the door, caught up thinking about what happened.

**Finnick's POV**

"Idiot" I yelled and banged against the counter and then I layed my head down, Mason and I were so young when we fought and made the bet. Snow fell softly outside, I got up and head straight to my messy room and laid on my green-blue bed. "Willow" I whispered my face filled with sorrow "when will I be able to confess" I said talking to myself. "Stupid, Mason" I yelled "or am I the stupid on" I whispered slowly as I brush my hair back and sighed, I grabbed a photo book of my mother and I softly cried.

**Mason's POV**

I walk home, my feet crunching the pure white snow as I knock on the front the door. Claus opens the door with a wide grin, I give a stern look as I walk in. My bedroom was gray and a baby blue like a robin's egg, My brother walks in and goes to his side of the room "where were you after school" he ask I ignore him and sat over at my gray desk, he walks over to me and he grabs onto my shoulder "why'd you do that to Willow" he face full of shock but mine full of anger.

I push him against the wall on his side, his wall was red and white. My fist clenched onto his orange t-shirt, his bright blonde hair still in place, his blue eye look at me, he smirks at me with his white strait teeth "she told you didn't she" "no when I rubbed he back she yelped, care to explain" he still smiles and tries to get out but I kept him pinned against the wall "I did what I had to do to keep my popularity" tears tried to escape but I kept them in "by abusing her" I yelled back "if mother and father were here they would of shunned you" I let him go and I ran out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. My mother had to serve time and my father passed away, I was named after my mother's maiden name and Claus was named after my uncle. My mother knew Willow's parents and Finnick's. After Finnick's fathers death Annie had a hard time, when Finnick turned ten she committed suicide because she couldn't bare the pain anymore so Finnick moved to District 12 ,that's what my mother said. I remember when we were young we were best friends until we came across Willow, our relationship as friends broke apart and we made a bet.


	10. Every Revolution Starts With A Spark

I went outside gently crunching the snow on the ground, I wore my leather jacket and boots, with a black t-shirt and pants and whistle a lovely melody my mother taught me, that's when I saw them, the Capitol Rebels. The ten of them stared at me aggressively but I stood there acting like I didn't see them, I walk directly to the woods. My heart raced fast as I felt a something touch my shoulders hoped it was Finnick's hand but it was a rough hand it couldn't be him "well, well if it isn't dear little Willow" I felt a lump form at the top of my neck "I'm not little anymore" they laugh at me as I close my eyes "really but your only thirteen and all of us is in our mid twenties" I see his face as his laid on top of his hand witch was on my shoulder, it was the guy who chased us "I'm fourteen now I thought you kept all of my files and watched my every single step but I guess your all a couple of idiots" I say with full confidence even though I know I'll get beaten "aren't those a little to big of words for just a little girl" I give him a glare " I don't know but is this conclusion a little bit to hard for a brain as tiny as bug" the team stared at him "don't underestimate the things I can do" I say and they at give me confused glances as I smirk at them, I punched the guy in the stomach as I run far and fast. They all hold guns and aim at me, my eyes widen in shock as I heard gunshots. The old oak tree gives me protection as I open the door to retrieve my bow and arrows but the lock is jammed, I guess they jammed it because they knew I would open it. I run away from them as fast as I could but my foot caught the deep snow and I fell on the snow and gasped for air, I get up as quickly as I could, I hear more gunshots my heart raced faster wanting oxygen and I reach a dead end "little Willow, thought she could get away from us" I look at them as my back touches the wall "the thing Willow don't underestimate us either" I knew this was the end, where I will die, I guess this is what I wanted to be normal, I guess everything will stop here and know in my life and I will always remember one thing 'Every revolution starts with a spark' I here I last gun shot and breath one last gulp of air.


	11. Adam's Needle

Deep pain reaches my stomach and slowly sit in the corner of the cement wall in the dark ally "see you down there Willow" the man smirks while pointing to the ground, he walks away with his team and I barely lose my hearing and sight, my hand covered in blood from the puddle of blood that I leave behind, I carefully close my eyes as I hear a voice shouting and I see a dark blurry figure approach me, I grip onto the spot where I was shout and I barely can move from all the blood that was lost.

**Finnick's POV**

"Willow!" I shout as I see her, tears escape my eyes " hang in there" I slowly pick her up and carry her like a princess "don't leave me like my mother" I added, I run the clinic it was far from here, Willow barely breaths, I see Mason's house, I remember when he was little he always treated my wounds when I was hurt, I guess since the clinic is far from here I'll try to see him. I bang on the door and I see him open the door he sees my face full of tears and looks down at Willow and gasps "quickly put her on the kitchen table" he races off deeper in the house and I run in and gently put her on the table, I look down at her and held her cold hands, Mason comes running out and gently puts items down. He toke of her leather coat and rolled up her t-shirt to her stomach, he gets a paper and pour alcohol in it and rubbed it where all the blood is "um Finnick you can head home or wait outside" I look over at him he seems nervous "I'll head home call me when she's ok and I wanted to say that I'm sorry" he looks at me and I start heading home, snow falls "that an exciting way to celebrate your birthday" I whispered, Willow's birthday is today, she's turning fourteen. Katniss runs over to me "Finnick where's Willow" her eyes full of sorrow when she looked over at me "she got shoot by the Capitol Rebels she's in Masons house right now" her eyes widen, full of fear and sorrow "Mason ,y-you mean Johanna's son" I nod and she starts running towards his house I run in front of her and held her by putting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her back "Finnick let me go" she yells, I shook my head and cried "do you think want to be heading home , Mason needs his space in order to do his thing" I cried, tears streamed down her eyes, Gage stood there hearing everything we said. His eyes in shock, we both look over at him as he looked at us and he starts running towards Mason's house " Willow!" he cries while running straight to the house behind me I grab him and I look into his eyes, several tears stream down his face "stop it Finnick, don't try to council me" he yells while wiggling to get out of my hold "Finnick let me GO!" he bites down on her lips still struggling to get free "please" he whispered looking down. His grey eyes look start at me as he begs "I need to see Willow" I stand there quietly " why can't I see WILLOW" he yells, I cry just looking at him, reminding him of Willow. I get on my knees and cry "we can't right now Gage" I say "Why, WHY CAN'T WE" he yells. he stomps "TELL ME!" he yells.

**Gage's POV **

My mother watches the scene with sorrow, I huff and puff catching my breath from all the yelling and I look down at Finnick as he cries and I zone out all I can see is Finnick's mouth move but I can't hear anything he says, I gulp as I look over at the house in front of me and all I thought of was Willow, I struggle getting free. I slowly started to sing quietly "Deep in the meadows under the willows, a bed of grass" my mother and Finnick looked at me shocked. I look at the little white flower beside me, Adam's Needle. Adam's Needle means best friend I slowly picked it up and smelt the sweet smell then held it in front of Finnick, he slowly accepts the flower, but Willow was still stuck in my mind, what will happen to her.


	12. Afterlife

**Mason's POV**

I sit on the couch, since I'm finished treating Willow's wound, I guess I should call Finnick but I need to stay here with Willow, I hear soft knocks on the door as I get up, maybe it's Finnick. I turn the knob and looked outside, I see Finnick with a young boy with blonde hair and grey eyes "is she ok" the young boy asked, I nod slowly and opened the door so they could enter. The young boy races to the kitchen table where he sees Willow as I look at Finnick with confusion "it's Willow's brother Gage" I glance over at Gage and I see him cry. I place a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him "she's ok, just in a short coma" I look over at Finnick "how'd you find her" I ask him, he looks at the ground and starts to cry a bit "I was walking in the woods, hoping to find Willow to apologize to her, that's when I heard a gunshot, I come racing to see who it was but when I got closer to the end of the woods near the train tunnel, I saw Willow bleeding like crazy, I-I tried to get to the clinic but she was cold, bloody, and her skin as white as snow, then I remembered that you were good at healing people and you were closer then the clinic so I brought her here" he still looks at the ground, Claus came down saying sorry deeply with his eyes close so he didn't know that Gage and Finnick were here "I'm sorry Mason I-" his eyes were open when he entered the kitchen, his eyes widen "W-What happened" he says, Finnick growls a bit but Claus doesn't seem to notice. He comes up and shakes Willow to wake up "Don't do that it will take longer" "longer for what" he snaps "for her to wake up, Einstein" Gage says, Claus looks over at him confused "Who's he" I sigh loudly "Willow's brother."

**Willow's POV**

I felt cold, it was dark, all I saw was pitch black "so this must be the afterlife" I say, I echoed in the thick air, look down at my shirt, it was still covered in blood stains I chuckle a bit "it's a bit lonely here" I say, I here footsteps come closer "hi, Willow" he says with a smile "who are you" he laughs for a bit "I'm Finnick's father" "so I'm seriously dead" he shakes his head " you were for a few seconds but now you in a coma, so I heard that you want to figure out the past" he looks at me and I nod "Well I'll tell you, back then people were divi-''I glance at him "we already know that" he blushes a bit " yeah, at school, umm ask me a question and I'll answer" I sigh, he's a total genius alright. "how did my parents get tangled up in this stuff" he gives me a sad glance and looks at the floor "well, your aunt was called in the reaping but your mother couldn't let her go into the arena so she volunteered for her, well your father his named was called out but no one volunteered for him because his brothers were already to old, well they went in and at the end they were the only ones left, Katniss held out nightlock and gave some to Peeta, they agree to eat it at the same time but when they were about to, they got stopped and there can only be one victor but there were two" I look at the ground as well "how do you know this stuff when you weren't there" he grins at me " I was watching."


	13. Finnick's Confession

_Finnick has a something to say to Willow (finally) !exciting things happens! he-he-he read to find out_

_ **13: Finnick's confession **_

I wake up screaming "where am I" I sit up confused, I look around the nicely decorated house as I see Finnick, Mason, Gage, and Claus "what happened, what am I doing here, CAN SOMEONE AT LEAST ANSWER ME" I yell up it turns up as a whisper, my throat dry and I'm extremely hungry "you're in Mason's house, you got shot by a gun, Finnick found you toke you here, Mason healed you" Gage said really fast, we all look at him "what?" he questioned us, everyone looks back at me, I remember now that Gage mentioned the gun "how long was I out" Mason shrugged "about 4 days" he says unsure "Gage where's mom" Gage looked down "she went to the bakery" I felt a sharp pain, I bite down onto my bottom lip and Mason comes to reassure I'm ok "lay down, Willow, you need rest " Mason said, concerned crossed his face "so four days isn't enough of resting, I'm kind of hungry if you haven't notice" I say with an annoyed face and my arms crossed. Mason goes over to the pot and pours this orange liquid into a bowl and passes it to me, I take the spoon that was by my side and I carefully blow on it as the warm stem raised for the bowl of soup. The soup was hot once it touched my cold lips as I slowly take a sip. The soup is sweet and nicely balance, the sunset orange liquid goes down my dry throat. I look over at Claus, his head looked down full of sorrow "Willow, I'm- I'm sorry about what I did to you at school, I let my popularity get the better of me that I didn't think about others, I'm sorry" he whispered, I look down at my soup "I still don't trust you Claus, not yet" I whispered back, I was dead silent, I take a spoonful of soup. Mason looks over at the counter then to Claus, Gage sighs loudly "awkward" he says "Gage" I yell "oh no ! Dangerous woman at large" I furrow my eyebrows at him, he looks at me at scared, I want to laugh so hard but I don't think my abdomen will like that, more pain goes through me, I shut my eyes close at the pain and I clenched unto the bed sheets that I was in. The sheets were soft and calming, Finnick looks over at me and then looks over at the floor, I slowly lay back onto the comfy pillow behind me and I looked up at the light green ceiling.

Its been a week since I woke up Finnick, Gage visits me after school, Mason give me homework from my classes , Mother visits me sometimes, It kind of pains her to see me. Father is a bit mad at me so when my mother comes he doesn't talk to me or look at me, I guess he's really, really mad at me, oh we he can't be mad at me forever or can he.

Finnick comes in "how are you doing" he puts his hands in his pockets, he looks down at the floor "better" he looks up at me "can you move" I bit down on my lips unsure " I don't know" he looks down at the floor "I'll be right back" he turns to the door and exits the room. I hear some word from the living room all I got was 'Willow...strong...Finnick' I think that's what I heard, the knob turns gently as I see Finnick's face, he slowly enters the room "Willow, I um no " he tries figuring out what to say, I smile weakly with a confused look, he looks up and turns red. He looks over at the floor again "would you like to come to the woods with me?" his hand rubs the back of his neck " sure, I guess" I toss my legs over the edge of my bed, I get up and we both exit the room. Mason looks over at me and gives a smile "this is a good opportunity to see how you're doing" I smile back and I gently run my fingers over the rough soft white bandage, I sigh softly, Finnick looks down at me and frowns a bit. Finnick turns the knob and opens the front door "Willow" I look up at him "never mind, I'll tell you later, I-its not that important anyways." The snow falls from the white-gray sky "a-are you hungry" Finnick asked me, my stomach growls "I think that answers your question" we both laugh, like if nothing happened. My steps leave a deep footprint behind, I shiver in the coldness then I feel something warm over me, Finnick gently puts his coat over me "Finnick..." he smiles gently "it's ok, you need it more." A few minutes has past, we finally reach a restaurant "wait Finnick" I grab his wrist "isn't this that expensive restaurant" he looks over at me "yup, and don't say you won't come here Willow, it's ok" I let go of his wrist and we enter the building, I wonder why Finnick's being so nice to me all of a sudden, is it because what has happened or is it... no that can't be the reason. The waiter takes us to a seat. My Black and white dress gently lays perfectly across my lap, My mother brings extra clothes now and then because according to Mason using fresh herbs takes longer but there much more affective. The waiter hands us menu's "anything you guys want to drink" she says with a soft smile "water" I say, I look over at Finnick "the same" he says with a smile, the waiter was young but older than I am, she blushes deeply "what was that" I smile, he smiles back " a secret makes a man" I giggle "let me guess it's the Finnick charm" I say laughing "this place is expensive isn't it" I sigh "Finnick, you'll never change" he looks at me and laughs "can't blame a guy for trying to make lunch less expensive" I shake my head slowly with a smile "oh Finnick you'll definitely never change" the waiter comes back with cups of water, we take our order and Finnick winks at the waiter after we order, I laugh at him and he smiles back. I lay my hand on the table, "Willow, when do you think you'll go back to school" I shrug "I don't know but I really want to go back" his hand lay on my, I look out the window and I blushed deeply "everyone misses you, Willow, they are worried about you" his hands still on top of mine, the waiter comes to us with our food and check, she gives me a stern look when she sees Finnick's hands over mine, his hand let go and he looks at the check and he laughs "how much" I look at him "twenty dollars and she gave me her phone number" we both laugh, the sun starts to set and we head out into the White Forest, the trees were symmetrical, it was silent , the snow still falls from the sky "Finnick , why are you being so nice to me, why'd you put your hands over mine in the restaurant" we both stop and we holds my hands so I face him, we both blush "Willow, I'm sorry if it's not obvious that I like you" I look at the ground hoping he said something else but he didn't "oh" I whispered "Willow, I love you, I can't live without you when got shot I felt like my whole life will crumple, I thought I would never be able to see you again" tears ran down his face.

"I missed your smile, your voice, you laugh, your presence" I look up at him "when we were at the bakery, your father told me to leave you alone, to go away and not to speak to you but I knew I couldn't stand to see you alone, to see you without true friends you can count on, I want to protect you Willow " his lips gently touch mine and our hands still intertwined, it takes me a moment to realize that he's kissing me , my eyes wide open in shock but they soon flutter close, my strength weakened his hands move from my hands to my waist, we both breath for air and he smiles.


	14. Reasons Behind the Trouble

_HI guys, sorry it toke a while but chapter 14 is finally here, so enjoy._

**_CHAPTER__ 14- Reasons Behind the Trouble_**

He's smile soon fades into frown when we both hear footsteps and laughing, his warm hands cover my mouth and Finnick pushes me against his chest. I can feel his breath at the back of my neck, he whispered "Willow, stop struggling" my eyes widen in shock when I see the man who shot me. I start to kick and wiggle but Finnick is holding me back "Willows down now time for Gage" I scream at his name but it turned into muffle sounds "Willow stop it " Finnick whispered, I felt weak, I slowly sit onto the floor and Finnick comes down with me, tears ran down my face "Willow your still weak from the coma, take it a little easier please" he whispered, I can feel his heart beat against mine, his hands slowly releases me, I want to run but my instincts are telling me not too because of the encounter last time. I stand up, Finnick reaches to grab me "Finnick, I need to save Gage" his eyes widen, he stands up "Willow, NO" he yells, I take a deep breath as I run, my heart raced against my chest and I jump onto him "I won't let you hurt Gage!" I yelled, the man grins "oh well, if it isn't Willow" he take my shoulder and pushes it and we roll on the cold dirt until he was on top of me, it was hard to breath with all his weight on me, he pinned down my shoulders and we were cheek to cheek, he gives out a long sigh "when will you ever learn my dear Willow" he whispered, chills went down my spine and I try breaking free from his hold, his sun kissed skin glistens " the more you struggle the worse you make it hurt" he chuckled a sinister laugh "Why why are you doing this to me" he lays completely down on me " I'm sure you heard of my great-grandfather Snow, right" my eyes widen in shock "Is this why because of my mother and father" my face turned red has started to feel my lungs scream for air "Surprised" he whispers, the corner of my lips twitch.

Is that why everything has happened to me, my heart aches, is my life going to be nothing but misery, everything darkens, all the miserable memories come into view like a slide show that soon speeds up, then everything turns dark again, is there really no propose in my life but misery and pain.

I feel weight lift off me, my abdomen stings badly but I was paralyzed, too paralyzed to open my eyes. A familiar voice reaches out to me, Finnick. "It's ok your safe with me now" I can feel him pick me up gently and starts to walk slowly "to Mason's house we go."

I wake up from my deep slumber and find Claus standing at the edge of the left corner and Mason comes in a few minutes later "ah, your awake" he puts a big smile on his face while Claus still looks at the floor "how long was I out for this time" Claus looks up at me "only a day" Mason says, He pushes the bridge of his black glasses up "well I'm going to get started on the dinner." Claus returns his attention to the floor as Mason shuts the door behind him, awkward silent stand between us. He looks up at me sorrowfully.


	15. Tears

**Ch.15 ~Sorry?~**

Claus looks over at me once more "when will you forgive me" I look down at the sheets, dry mud smeared all over the green sheet, I open my lips to speak but something lifts my chin, I saw Claus blue eyes stare right at me "I...um" I say, he was so close it was hard to speak " I'm truly sorry Willow" tears filled his eyes and suddenly he holds me in a hug, his head rested on shoulder and he sobbed " it was the biggest mistake of my life Willow, I-I didn't mean to hurt you" I slowly rubbed his back "the popularity got over me and I didn't know what I was doing, like a monster side of me that I couldn't control" there was a long pause until he said " but the truth is I like you Willow" I blush deeply at his remark, I froze " and.. all I want is you to forgive me" he releases me and held onto my shoulders and his right hand held onto my cheek "I-I forgive you" I whispered, he looked at me for a moment and he smiled widely, he kisses my cheek " Thank you Willow, you should get some rest" he exits the room and I sit there alone, I lay down. Mason called me for dinner a few minutes later, I ate then toke a bath, then I slept onto a new bed, Mason was kind enough to put new sheets since the others were so ,I fell asleep.

I saw a huge arena and a huge weird sculptor in the middle with weapons, food and water, there were other people on the pillars that formed a circle. Trees were also formed in a circle, then suddenly everyone ran off the pillars towards the weapons, I saw blood run everywhere with dead bodies, soon a boy came up to me with a bloody ax "Your life is full of misery and pain, your useless to life and your a mistake" he was about to hit me with his ax but everything went black.

I scream in horror, the door blast open and Claus came in, he say me in tears and ran over to me " Willow, what's wrong what happened" I told him everything and he sat on the side of the bed "Willow... your not useless and not a mistake, everything's ok, I'm here now, everything was just a dream" his arms around me, it felt like this afternoon all over again expect.. I'm the one crying.

I wake up again, I must of fallen asleep when I was crying, I slowly rub my eye but it felt unusual, someone was wrapped around me. I open my sleepy eyes and saw Claus asleep, I widen my eyes and I felt my face heat up, Without thinking I scream loudly waking him up, he pushes me away and we both got up "what the-, what are you-, wait a minute" he widens his eyes "you got to be kidding me" he slams his forehead with both of his hand, covering his eyes. I look at him and he widens his fingers to take a look at me. The scene was too awkward to talk about so I change the subject "um... do you think I woke up your brother?" he smiles gently at me "he-he, that little sucker is probably still fast asleep, he's been that way since you've got shot" he frowns at the last word. My heart beats slowly and loudly and that's all I could hear "the bloody death of me, both of the nightmares, my life is full of misery and pain, I'm useless, I'm-I'm too weak. Claus sat up and looked at me "I didn't me too, any of this. You know Willow, I've had a hard life too, Moms in jail, my dad's dead and I still have a twin to take care of and..." I wait for him to finish his sentence but he hesitates "you know what, just forget about, all of this" he gets up and leaves the room I laid back down, what a day this has been already.

I get up and get changed, I soon exit the room later. Mason sat there on the couch, I sat next to him, as I look closer he looks asleep, might as well wake him up, time to have some fun. Claus came down stairs and flush light pink when he say me, I smile at him gently and pretend nothing has happened " hey Claus do you have a pen or marker" he looks away and scratches the back of his head "yeah over at that cabinet" he points to a small cabinet in the kitchen, I slowly but quickly grab a black marker "Willow... what are you doing" I give him a mischievous grin "just watch and see for yourself." Mason was looks peaceful asleep but time to ruin it, I kneel down in front of him "No..." Claus whispers "Oh, yeah" I whisper back, he smiles gently and his face turns back to normal "I bet you wouldn't have the guts too" I close my eyes and sighed "Claus Milton, are you testing me?" he walks over to the kitchen and grabs a green marker "maybe I am, maybe not..." he walks over to me and kneels "Marker contest?" I ask "Marker contest" we both take off the lid and start drawing on his face, it takes a minute until we are completely done "so, who wins" Claus asked, we both stand up and look over at Mason's face, then we look at each other "I think it's a tie but I think Mason will be the judge of that" he looks over at me and we both nod simultaneously. I take out my hand and slap Mason right in the cheek, he wakes up frighten and finds his glasses right by him and puts them on, we both snicker at Mason's face and he looks confused "Why are you guys laughing" we both stay silent but we still laugh. Gets up and goes to the bathroom me and Claus look at each other once more and said "3...2...1" he suddenly heard a scream and we laugh even harder "it's defiantly a tie." Mason comes marching down with his hands in a fist and then point to himself "care to explain" we stare at him, everything was still and silent " you see, there was a bear and it looked so peaceful sleeping, so then there was a Mice that came and decided to ruin that peaceful sleep by setting up a bomb" Mason's face was priceless that I stop for a minute and looks at it, stern and completely angry so I continue talking "then another Mice was dumbfounded by the other Mice's bomb idea, they decided to have a contest but the contest turned out to be a tie due to the bears expression" Claus laughs at my story, so I hit him in the head "Hey!" he says but I completely ignore him. What a day this turned out for me.


	16. Breaking Cages

**CHAPTER 16-Breaking Cages**

It's Fresh Spring, I slowly get out of bed and ran out to see the new spring morning scent. A sweet aura called me from outside, it must of have been the fresh cherry blossoms or better yet the willow trees. It's been weeks since I moved back to my old sweet house, I miss Mason and Claus because I don't see them as much but I do get to see them everyday and Finnick too. "Willow!" I could hear them in a distance, Mason was waving at me and Claus walking by him smiling, I can see Finnick run over to me embracing me into a hug "I've missed you" Finnick whispers into my ear "I missed you too?" Finnicks been acting different ever since the day he kissed me so has Claus since he accidently slept with me, I just hope Mason doesn't do the same. Mason and Claus finally reach me and Finnick, Finnick puts a annoyed look onto his face "oh your here" Mason ignores him but Claus looks ready to attack "How have you been Willow" Mason says "Fine, I've missed you guys" Mason smiles slowly and suddenly we heard a noise by us which turned out to be Claus and Finnick fighting "what the hel-" Finnick pushes Claus before he finished his sentence " What am I doing here. Hmmm I Don't know" but soon enough it turned into a cat fight like the ones in cartoons "Do you think we should stop them" I start laughing "No they look like their having fun" Mason chukles "You sure are sinister" we both laugh ignoring Claus and Finnick.

The Sun sets , Claus and Finnick finally got tired of fighting and Mason and I were sitting at a park bench by my house "are you guys done yet?" I asked "No...I still..." Finnick falls onto the ground tired "He-he, I think were done and I won" Finnick gets up onto his feet "I won't lose Claus" they soon start again I sigh annoyed, Mason looks over at me seeing how bored I was "Guys, we weren't here to fight remember? We're here to see Willow" The two boys slowly stand up and brush the invisible dust off their clothes "Ahem" Finnick starts walking over to me but Claus stops him "who said you get to go first" not again "Lord help this maniac" Finnick cries out "I'm no maniac" Claus looks offended "well you are now" Claus sighs annoyingly "well you sure a moron" Finnick stops right in his tracks and turn to see Claus "Who are you calling a moron" "you Sherlock" I laid my arm on my lap and rest my head on my hand "IDIOT!" Finnick shouts "CREEPER!" Claus soon shouts "PERVERT!" Mason joins in "Stop it you guys" "Go away Mason" and the list goes on I soon stand up "Why can't you all shut up" I was on the verge of tears "why'd you all have too change, why can't it be like the old days" something warm and wet comes running down my cheeks, tears "Is it because of me?" they all were staring at me, my face felt warm and hot, I soon couldn't hold the strange aura that I started running off into the woods filled with cherry blossoms I soon hit a tree and stumbling backwards "Are you ok?" a hand reaches down to me and as I look up, Mason. It was only us in the middle of the woods as the cherry blossom leaves fall "why'd they have to change" tears escape my eyes, Mason sits down by me "They told you, huh. I guess it's my turn" I look over at him confused "what do you mean?" "Willow..." his face turns red and he pushes the bridge of his glasses "you know it wasn't the classroom when we first met." I look at him surprised his hand slowly held mine "Finnick and I were younger and he would come visit me. Well we were playing outside that's when we came across you, he-he you would have your hair in pig tails instead of a pony tail, and you'd skip downtown to the bakery. Finnick and I were dumbfounded by you and we made a bet." he other hand grabbed onto the back of his neck "what was the bet?" I asked he stands up and pulls me gently with him "I can't tell you" he whispers but he comes closer to me and he gently places his lips to mine and says something but I couldn't hear, I was too surprised by his actions, he wraps his hands around me into a hug and my hands in his chest. It felt warm, it felt weird, it felt...safe. he draws back for air "Mason..." I whisper "shhh" he hushes me he rested his head on my shoulder and he place his lips on my neck placing small kisses. Mason releases me and he looked calm, I looked at him confused "he-he I've read romance novels" he says casually I stay quiet.

The stars twinkle in the night sky Claus, Finnick and Mason left, I want to bed and thought about today. Mason, Claus, Finnick, they all like me. I don't want to hurt anyone but I don't know, my head is spinning with question. Mason, is kind and shy. Claus, has a soft side too him also. Finnick, he his a hard headed moron but he has a romantic side to him too. i probably will hurt them, will things ever be the same? I don't know.


End file.
